DBZ Senior Year
by SkyboltFury
Summary: The Z fighters (most of them anyway) are in their senior year...tried to make this fic a little different...Vegeta actually likes Bulma more than she likes him. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to the wonderful genius Akira Toriyama. I am getting no credit for this! It is for fun!!!  
  
A/N: Not for Nappa or Yamcha fans! My first DBZ fic, it's not much... -_-() I know the high school setting is probably a clichÃ¨ by now, but it's all I could think of for now and I absolutely had to get this out of my head! Read and review....yes, reviews are always welcome....very good, reviews...OK, sorry, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy! (If that is possible, but even if you don't like it you can tell me in a review...reviews are wonderful ya know....)  
  
  
  
DBZ Senior Year!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*****"But, Bulma--"  
  
"But nothing! I saw you!"  
  
"We're only friends, she was going through a tough time!" Yamcha was literally on his knees begging for the blue-haired beauty's mercy. But, after catching him and a stuck-up girl at school in his room, Bulma Briefs was showing no mercy at all.  
  
"Yamcha, I've had it! I am never going out with you again, you--you-- BAKA!" Bulma screamed. She was in a rage, and her anger was affecting her vocabulary. At the moment, 'baka' was the best she could come up with, but as she had never called Yamcha anything but affectionate nicknames, it was enough to shock him into silence.  
  
"Now, I'm leaving. And don't call me!!" And she slammed the door in his bewildered face.*****  
  
  
  
......Of course, he called. Over and over, wanting Bulma to at least come over and talk about it. After a while, when she repeatedly refused, he finally stopped calling. Throughout the next month, Bulma was happily busy with Capsule Corp. work and hanging with ChiChi and 18. But then even that got old. She began counting the days till school started back....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"At last, the first day of school has arrived!" Bulma ran through the house shouting happily and trying to find her other blue tennis shoe.  
  
"Bye, Bulma dear. Have fun today!" Mom called cheerily as her daughter breezed through the kitchen and out the door.  
  
It was a wonderful day. Everything fit Bulma's light mood perfectly! The sky was the same blue as her hair, and only a few fluffy white clouds sailed across it. She caught up with ChiChi and 18 in front of Chi's house and walked the rest of the way to school with them, laughing gaily at the mental image of Yamcha on his knees.  
  
When the friends got to the school, they went straight to the homeroom postings on the main office door. This year was their senior year at West Capital High, so they looked on the bright yellow piece of paper taped above the rest. Unfortunately, their exhilaration was quickly deflated upon seeing the homeroom assignments.  
  
"Oh no...I got Michaels." ChiChi groaned. Lenny Michaels wasn't strict...but he had a reputation for flirting with the junior and senior girls.  
  
"Poor Chi...I have Li. That's not too bad." 18 smiled sympathetically at ChiChi. Jeanne Li was definitely not lenient, but she was one of the most fair teachers in the school.  
  
"Well, 18...looks like you're the only one of us who was assigned to a decent class. I'm in Sanders'." Bulma sighed dejectedly. William Sanders was very biased toward kids who loved sappy romance novels, and Bulma did not read romance.  
  
The girls looked at each other hopelessly and, wishing each other luck, separated to go to their individual homerooms.  
  
*Meanwhile.......*  
  
  
  
"Heyyy Krillin! I'm in the same class as you! We've got Ms. Li!" Goku grinned through a mouthful of rice.  
  
"That's great Goku! But, umm...why are you still eating breakfast??" Krillin asked, watching as a few pieces of rice fell onto the floor.  
  
"'Cause! I'm starving!" Goku, oblivious of the rice on the floor and the stares of several other students, was happily running his finger down the list. "And look--18's in our homeroom too!"  
  
"Ahh..umm..." Krillin sweatdropped and laughed nervously.  
  
"What are you two idiots doing," Vegeta shoved his way through the mass of students to see his homeroom listing. "What?! Sanders...grrr..he better not fail me in English again..."  
  
"Prince Vegeta," said a rough, yet dumb-sounding, voice behind the three guys. "Are you in my class?"  
  
"You fool! How many times have I told you?? Don't. Call. Me. Prince!!!! Thank Dende, no I'm not in your class, Nappa." Vegeta snapped. He didn't like being reminded that he was the prince of a planet that had been blown up, and this oversized retard insisted on reminding him every day of his life.  
  
Exhaling angrily, Vegeta stalked off to his class. Goku and Krillin left for theirs as well, Goku still dropping rice and Krillin's blush just barely fading. Nappa stood blinking stupidly for a moment, then asked the nearest person if they were in his class. Getting a withering look, he finally turned to the list.  
  
*15 minutes later in homeroom....*  
  
Bulma groaned and smacked her head against the desk. *Why did I have to get stuck with Yamcha?? Why, why, why????*  
  
"Will you please stop that!" An irritated voice snapped beside her.  
  
Bulma looked up and blinked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I'm in this class, woman. And I also happen to be sitting beside you."  
  
Sighing and shaking her head, Bulma let her head drop back down onto the desk. *Great. Wonderful. Yamcha and Vegeta.*  
  
The bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Sanders took his time getting to his feet, and ran a hand through his greasy brown hair. Bulma was disgusted to see little white flakes falling onto the man's shoulders.  
  
"YAMCHA!!"  
  
The whole class jumped, startled out of their miserable daydreaming by the nasal yelling of Will Sanders. Thirty pairs of eyes shifted toward the door, where a bewildered Yamcha stood.  
  
"I-I got lost!"  
  
"Well, be on time from now on. Any empty seats? Oh, yes, of course. There beside Ms. Briefs will be fine."  
  
Bulma's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Ohhhh no....." she mumbled desperately.  
  
Yamcha glanced at his ex-girlfriend venomously and sat down next to her. He meticulously stacked his notebooks and textbooks under his desk, and then shot another look toward Bulma. This time, Yamcha saw who was on Bulma's other side. Immediately, he was suspicious.  
  
As the minutes inched by, Yamcha's fears were, to him, confirmed when Bulma asked Vegeta for a pen. The baseball star was itching to find out exactly what was going on between the two, and finally he decided on what he thought was a tactical approach.  
  
Bulma was awakened from her hypnotic state when a folded piece of paper landed in front of her. Vegeta noticed where the note had originated, and was suddenly overcome by curiousity. He leaned over in pretense of picking up something he had dropped and read over Bulma's shoulder:  
  
  
  
Bulma,  
  
Do you want to have dinner tonight if you're not seeing anyone?  
  
Your One and Only,  
  
Yamcha  
  
  
  
The saiyan fell out of his chair in amazement when he read the closing line. *Your one and only?? I thought the woman had better sense than that!*  
  
Bulma didn't even see Vegeta sprawled out in the floor. She couldn't see much of anything, being literally blinded by anger. Grabbing a mechanical pencil, she broke the lead five times while writing a reply:  
  
  
  
Yamcha,  
  
YOU ARE NOT MY ONE AND ONLY!! And since you asked, I am seeing someone! Get over yourself!  
  
Bulma  
  
  
  
She threw the note back at Yamcha, gaining little satisfaction when it hit him in the eye. Then, she noticed Vegeta climbing back into his seat. He glanced at her and smirked, then began writing. Bulma shrugged and reached for her pencil, thinking that since Vegeta was working they must have an assignment. When she saw that nothing was written on the blackboard, Bulma went back into her semi-comatose trance.  
  
Which of course was interrupted again by Yamcha's answer to her reply. Vegeta didn't have to read the note to know that Yamcha had asked who Bulma was seeing. The blue-haired heiress' blank look gave him all the prompting he needed. He slid a piece of paper across the table to Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And there it is. The first chapter of my first DBZ fic! And now it is time to............review! Yes, reviews are very good...author's best friends, reviews....But enough of that! In the next chapter, we find out what happens to ChiChi in her homeroom. OK, I've said everything that needs to be said...now you can review! (..good...reviews are very good....definitely need to review....) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I said I was gonna do ChiChi's homeroom....but I think I might make this a mainly B/V fic. Tell me what you think please! Muahahahaha which means.....Review!!  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z Senior Year!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma looked curiously at the folded piece of paper on her desk. It was the yellow legal kind, the only type of paper Vegeta ever used. She looked doubtfully at Yamcha's scribbled query and then slowly unfolded Vegeta's mysterious message:  
  
  
  
Bulma,  
  
I see you're having some problems with Yamcha. Do you not have an answer to his question?  
  
Vegeta  
  
  
  
Confused, Bulma wondered what Vegeta was leading up to. Deciding that Yamcha could wait, she replied:  
  
  
  
Vegeta,  
  
No, I don't have an answer to his question. Why?  
  
Bulma  
  
  
  
"Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Signit!!"  
  
*Damn...* Bulma blushed and looked up at a dangerously smiling Mr. Sanders. She glanced at Vegeta out of the corner of the room and saw that he was smirking slightly.  
  
"Passing notes? Well let's see them then."  
  
The rest of the class, in various stages of awakening, all fixed their eyes on the paper in Bulma's hand. She crumpled it into a ball and closed her fist firmly, exchanging a wordless glance with Vegeta.  
  
"I take it you two are, ah, an...item?" Sanders raised one eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"And what if we are. What's it to you?" Vegeta answered coolly. Bulma tried not to look shocked. Yamcha's jaw dropped open, as did everyone else's.  
  
Fortunately for Bulma, the bell rang. She ran to her locker without a backward glance.  
  
Bulma was painfully reminded how fast gossip got around even in a bigger public school when 18 and ChiChi rushed up and started in on a tirade asking why Bulma had never told them about her and Vegeta. After trying to break in several times and having no luck, the dazed heiress finally yelled, "Will you two *please* listen to me??!! I never told you about me and Vegeta, because there *is* no 'me and Vegeta'!!"  
  
Her two best friends blinked and stuttered, "Ummm.." "We just thought- -" "--Never really believed that anyway--"  
  
"Guys, it's okay. Let me explain, do we have a class together next?" Bulma studied her schedule. "I have...oh great. PE."  
  
To Bulma's relief, ChiChi and 18 also had the dreaded Phsy. Ed. torture. The three friends took their time getting to the gym, while Bulma quickly related the events of her homeroom class.  
  
  
  
"Oh Bulma, it's *perfect*!! You two are meant for each other!" ChiChi was ecstatic. 18 seemed to be speechless, her mouth was moving but no words came out. Bulma rolled her eyes at ChiChi. "Chi, it's not perfect...Vegeta and I would never last, I don't know...There's just no chemistry!"  
  
"Since when do you believe in chemistry and karma and things like that?" 18 found her tongue and shook her head smilingly. "Face it, B- chan....you know you like him!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes sarcastically, but there was a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. "Really, guys. I couldn't date Vegeta..."  
  
"Why?!" Two indignant voices cried in unison.  
  
"Perfect couple.."  
  
"Soulmates..."  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Bulma laughed. "Look, it's time for class....we won't have time to talk." Her friends soon realized she was right; the moment the class was assembled, their instructor had them doing calisthenics (A/N: No idea how to spell that...~_~() ) until the end of the period 45 minutes later. By then, the three girls were too exhausted to think about anything besides their aching bodies.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bulma walked slowly to her Advanced Math class, dreading the endless parade of numbers and confusing symbols. Looking around as she found a desk in the back row, she saw Goku and Krillin heading her way.  
  
"Hiya Bulma!" Goku flashed the girl his usual carefree grin and plopped down in the seat beside her. Krillin greeted her somewhat more calmly, and took his place on Bulma's other side.  
  
"Hi guys. Which lunch do you have?"  
  
"A!!! We eat first!!" Goku shouted ecstatically, earning several annoyed looks from the other students.  
  
Krillin gave Goku an 'are-you-ok-cause-you're-acting-psycho' look, then turned to Bulma. "Uhhh...." he blushed and tried again. "Do...do you know if, ah, well what I mean is.....Does18havelunchAtoo??"  
  
Bulma blinked. "You like 18?"  
  
"Uhhhhh wellll...I ummm...."  
  
"Yes....???" Bulma's eyes lit up with excitement. 'Finally!! 18's liked him since 10th grade!'  
  
"Well, maybe a little?" Krillin sweatdropped. "I-I mean, I was just wondering..." 'C'mon Krillin get a grip, 18 would never like you....'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma jumping up and enthusiastically hugging him. "Oh this is *great*!!! She does have A lunch by the way...we'll all sit together? Me, you, Goku, Chi, and 18?"  
  
She looked around at Goku questioningly. "Okay?.....uhhhh Goku? Are you alright??" The happy-go-lucky saiyan's grin had turned into a mischievious--and slightly evil?!--smirk. Bulma backed away a little, eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, but you forgot someone!" Goku leaned forward earnestly. "I know someone else who would want to sit with us.......!!"  
  
"Okay, you've got me curious...who is it?" Bulma managed to keep her voice free of sarcasm, expecting Goku to mention some girl he liked, or even a guy he thought Bulma would like.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Goku smirked triumphantly, as Bulma sweatdropped and Krillin gaped soundlessly.  
  
"Umm, Goku, I really don't think Vegeta wants to sit with us. He hangs out with Nappa and those Ginu guys....What gave you the idea he'd even consider sitting with us at lunch??" Bulma busied herself with arranging her books, talking at a higher rate of speed than usual.  
  
"I have.........sources!" Goku's friendly grin was back. "I know something you don't know!!!"  
  
Bulma looked up curiously. "What? What do you know?" 'Whoa there, Bulma...don't get too interested....it's probably nothing...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A/N: And there it is......Chapter 2. Yay!!! OK, so you know the drill. You review, I write more, and everybody's happy ^_^ Why? Because reviews are good....yes, wonderful things, reviews....the driving force behind a FanFiction.Net authoress...like myself! ^_~ So anyway....I'll shut up now so you can review! Sayounara for now! 


	3. Chapter 3!

A/N: I'm very sorry about how long it took me to get this up. There's just not much time for this kind of thing anymore, but I'm going to try my best to keep my two shorter stories going. I doubt I can do much with DLTW now. These long delays are completely out of my control, and I apologize to the few who still review. Ok, let's see if I can still write humor. -.-"  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z Senior Year! Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Wellllllll...." Goku tried to build more suspense, but couldn't. Grinning from ear to ear, he blurted out, "Vegeta *likes* you, Bulma!!!"  
  
Bulma cringed. Now, every pair of eyes in the class was staring wide- eyed at the blushing heiress. "Um..Goku?"  
  
"Yeah?!"  
  
"Did you really have to yell that out??" Bulma screeched furiously. She was about to continue shouting at Goku, but thought better of it when she noticed people in the halls peeking in to see what was going on. She settled for mumbling 'baka' and sitting quietly at her desk until lunch.  
  
Thanks to a group of ninth grade boys, Bulma was late getting to lunch. By the time she'd lost the little heathens and made her way to the cafeteria, there was only one seat left at her friends' table.  
  
Between Goku...and Vegeta.  
  
Bulma looked warily at Goku as she set her tray down. He flashed his goofy grin and resumed stuffing his face at unlikely speed. ChiChi smirked and gave Bulma the thumbs-up, while 18 seemed torn between grinning at Bulma and gazing raptly at Krillin. The short bald guy couldn't seem to take his eyes off 18. Vegeta silently chewed on a piece of garlic bread.  
  
"Sooo...Bulma!" Goku took it upon himself to make conversation. ChiChi rolled her eyes and drank some of the school's watered-down tea.  
  
Ignoring ChiChi, Goku continued. "What's this we've been hearing about you and Vegetable Breath?"  
  
A strange noise came from Vegeta's direction, and Bulma was surprised to see the tough saiyan blushing.  
  
"It's nothing that concerns you, Kakarot...," Vegeta growled. He glared at Goku menacingly, or tried to. It didn't quite work, as he had spaghetti dangling from his lips.  
  
Bulma tried to stifle her laughter, but when ChiChi spotted the errant food and sprayed tea across the table, the blue-haired girl lost all control. 18 and Krillin finally broke eye contact, and were reduced to hysterics. Vegeta didn't notice the spaghetti, and was looking back and forth in confusion, wondering what had happened to his classmates. This caused the stray noodle to flop around comically, till it snapped and landed in Bulma's lap.  
  
Now, the bewildered alien knew what the others were laughing at. A deep red flush crept up his neck as he eyed the noodle on Bulma's thigh.  
  
'Hn...I've never wasted an ounce of food in my life...'  
  
Bulma stopped laughing at stared curiously at Vegeta. Why was he looking at her leg as if it were a buffet? ChiChi grinned mischieviously and elbowed Goku in the ribs. He blinked, then caught sight of the noodle and returned Chi's grin.  
  
"Uhh, Vegeta?" Krillin's eyes widened as Vegeta delicately plucked the spaghetti from Bulma's leg with his fork.  
  
"Never waste food," Vegeta shrugged and swallowed the noodle, seeming oblivious to ChiChi's shrieks and 18's half-smothered giggles.  
  
"So anyways!" Goku leaned forward earnestly. "It looks like the rumors are true! Vegeta, do you and Bulma want to go with me, Chi, 18, and Krillin to the movies tonight?"  
  
Bulma looked warily at Vegeta, who was meticulously wiping up any sauce that happened to be around his plate.  
  
'Omigosh what if he says--'  
  
"Fine. What time," Vegeta muttered.  
  
ChiChi and 18 were, for once, silent. Krillin was soundlessly gaping, and the others in the cafeteria were leaving for the next period.  
  
"Eight! Gotta go now, where are you all going next?" Goku beamed in satisfaction.  
  
"Biology," 18 answered. Three 'ditto's followed, leaving Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"English," Bulma said, hoping Vegeta would have something else. Yamcha was in her English class.  
  
"English."  
  
"Okay then, guess we'll see you two later!" ChiChi smirked and practically skipped out of the room, dragging Goku behind her. 18 and Krillin smiled knowingly and left without a word.  
  
"I, uh, guess we better go," Bulma stood up and emptied her tray.  
  
A few minutes later, leaving her locker, she was surprised to see Vegeta waiting for her. Puzzled, she kept walking towards the door to the classroom. The saiyan was not far behind.  
  
Bulma figured Yamcha would be saving a seat for her near the back, so she purposely avoided even a glance in that direction. Ironically, Yamcha had chosen to sit closer to the front today, and there were two seats right in front of him. Of course, Vegeta sat down there. Bulma hesitated, looking around for someone she knew.  
  
"Woman," a deep voice grunted. Vegeta was obviously waiting for her to take her seat beside him. Sighing, Bulma slid into the chair.  
  
Not long after class had started, Yamcha started poking Bulma in the back of the head.  
  
"Stop that." Bulma turned around and hissed. "That is so immature it's not even funny. What do you want?"  
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Vegeta, who was glaring back.  
  
"Are we still on for tonight? You know, that special treatment you promised me?"  
  
"Yamcha, you're out of your mind. I haven't even talked to you," Bulma said evenly. Only her flashing blue eyes revealed how much she wanted to strangle the baseball player.  
  
Vegeta growled almost inaudibly, and said, "She's with me now, you fool. Keep your distance."  
  
"HAH!! Veggie-head has a *girlfriend*?? Well, I didn't know idiots who can't keep their food in their mouths was a turn-on for my Bulma." Yamcha smirked triumphantly, absolutely certain that Bulma would choose him over Vegeta.  
  
"Actually, Yamcha," Bulma said coldly. "I am *not* 'your Bulma'. I do not belong to you, and never have." And with that, she turned back around and got to work on the assigned essay.  
  
'Best not to answer that about Vegeta....I don't know if I have an answer..' The small frown on the heiress' face was not only from the classwork.  
  
Vegeta gave Yamcha one last venomous look, and then started on his own essay.  
  
***3 hours later...***  
  
"Whew, I thought that class would never end!" ChiChi exclaimed as she adjusted the straps of her bookbag. The school week was finally over, and the grateful Z team wouldn't have to think about education until Sunday night.  
  
ChiChi, 18, Krillin, and Goku were talking animatedly about whatever subject popped into their heads, walking along the sidewalk to 18's house. Bulma and Vegeta were a few steps behind.  
  
'Is he going to 18's too..?' Bulma looked at Vegeta from the corner of her eye. He was staring silently straight ahead, his emotions completely hidden.  
  
'Should I go to 18's too..?' Vegeta sighed inaudibly. He wanted to make sure Bulma didn't forget their date tonight, and he sort of needed to know where she lived. But, he didn't want to ask in front of her friends, he wasn't sure what to say anyway. The proud saiyan didn't want to seem too eager.  
  
"Ahh, home sweet home!" 18 pushed open the screen door and flung her books down in the foyer. Her house was the largest of the group, excepting Bulma's of course, so it had become routine for the whole gang to come over on Fridays.  
  
Goku and Krillin went directly to the kitchen and began preparing an afternoon snack: BLTs, shrimp and fried rice, tacos, roast beef, chocolate pie, and milkshakes. ChiChi hesitated at the front door, looking back at Bulma with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta, there're snacks on the table and drinks in the fridge. Or you can come up to 18's room with me and Bulma, whichever you prefer." ChiChi's smirk widened evilly.  
  
Bulma glared at ChiChi and went on upstairs, glancing back only once.  
  
"Uh, what's going on in 18's room?" Vegeta mumbled, looking away.  
  
"Gonna get ready to go to the movies, that's all."  
  
"Oh, well, uh...I'm hungry."  
  
"K, whatever!" ChiChi skipped up the stairs after Bulma, leaving Vegeta to find his way to the kitchen.  
  
ChiChi and 18 were much more excited about the triple-date than Bulma. ChiChi had slyly picked a new horror movie, one that was rumored to be the 'scariest of the year'. After 18 dressed a reluctant Bulma in tight, black jeans and a low-cut, red sweater, the two girls insisted on doing Bulma's hair. Bulma eyed her reflection doubtfully, but finally gave in.  
  
Several hairpins and a couple of squirts of hairspray later, ChiChi and 18 decided Bulma was fit to be seen. Her blue hair was arranged in a stunning fountain of curls, and two ringlets fell gracefully around her face. Standing in front of 18's full-length mirror, Bulma had to give her friends credit...but why was she so dressed up? It was, after all, only a movie. Turning to question their lavishness, Bulma found that ChiChi and 18 had disappeared into the walk-in closet. A few minutes later, they emerged, both, in Bulma's opinion, overdressed.  
  
"You two look great, but why'd you go to so much trouble? I mean, it's not like we're going to a dinner party or something." Bulma gave one of ChiChi's sparkly earrings a flick.  
  
"Oh...we thought we might get something to eat..." 18 casually checked her makeup in the mirror. "Well, I guess it's about time to leave!"  
  
They found the guys watching TV on the couch. Krillin and Goku beamed from ear to ear when they saw their dates, but Vegeta wasn't sure what to do or say.  
  
"Uh...you look nice," he offered hesitantly.  
  
"Thanks," Bulma glanced outside and saw that the other two couples had already piled into 18's convertible. "We'd better go."  
  
Vegeta sighed with relief. If they were all riding together, he wouldn't have to worry about taking Bulma home. One small battle won...the whole war to go. His sigh of relief transformed into one of resignation.  
  
18's car was broader than most, so all six could fit in just fine. Bulma and Vegeta had the backseat to share with ChiChi and Goku, while 18 and Krillin sat up front. Vegeta jumped nimbly over the door and settled in beside Goku, who rolled his eyes and nodded towards Bulma. Vegeta grunted and kicked the door open for her. There wasn't as much room as they'd thought, because Goku and ChiChi had spread themselves out comfortable. Bulma squeezed in between Vegeta and the door, and the six friends were on their way.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that one was a little longer than usual I think. Maybe that will make up for the long wait..for those of you who check in once in a while. Lost my muse here at the end, so I had to stop of course. Unless you want a really boring date.... So anyway...hope ya liked Chapter 3. No idea when I'll get 4 up, but I'll try to post before Christmas. Review please! Sayounara ^.^ 


End file.
